


Double Target

by laduchessederat



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Logan - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Movie(s), mention of Eli "Weevil" Navarro, mention of Veronica Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat/pseuds/laduchessederat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has accepted to do a filmed interview. "Talking about his charity work. No personal questions”. That  was the deal. The journalist obviously didn’t get the memo. Of course Logan was going to take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Target

Tap tap.  
Logan Echolls poked the microphone planted just under his mouth. The mini-suite the local TV channel had booked was a decorated closet with a fancy name, nothing more.  
Two days earlier, he had agreed to do a filmed interview to promote his charity work. His publicist was adamant it was of the utmost importance that the poster boy for disturbed childhood in a deeply dysfunctional yet public family was the one to promote actions in favor of the less lucky little ones. The people would relate, identify and open their wallet if Logan was convincing enough.

“Is this working?”, asked Logan.  
In the van parked outside the Marina hotel, the sound engineer knocked his head on the ceiling of the vehicle and then lowered the sound of Logan’s microphone.  
“Yes mister Echolls”, said the journalist. His hands were shaking and his mouth dry. The Logan effect.  
“May we process ? I’m on a schedule”. Logan watched his cell phone every ten seconds but tried not to be rude with the poor guy.  
“Ok, ok… easy one for starters. What’s.. your… best... childhood memory ?”  
“Going to the beach with my friend Duncan” Logan answered. He could have bet ten grands the guy was new to journalism, maybe even social skills.  
“Very...well. You became a jet pilot. It’s an unusual move for the son of a movie star. Why that choice ?”

  
Logan stared at the journalist without uttering a word.

“Talking about the Logan Echolls Foundation for Kids Education and no personal questions” was the deal. The journalist obviously didn’t get the memo from the PR department. If the newbie wanted to grab some material that’d make the crowd shout ooohhs and aaahhs, Logan was going to give him some quotes and hit another target at the same time.

  
“Where will this piece be broadcasted ?”  
“California, the Entire West Coast if we’re lucky. Plus catch up TV, of course.”

  
Logan readjusted himself in the faux Louis 16th chair the hotel has installed in his faux-renaissance furnished mini-suite. He took a sip from the Châteldon bottle of water resting on the pedestal next to him.

  
“Well. In the beginning of my twenties, I figured out I might as well commit suicide if I kept living the way I did. I had lost almost every single person I cared about and I was living on booze, crack, mood swings, delirious money spending and self loathing. I tried to get wasted everyday and I wasn’t even aware of it. One day after skipping mass comms for the zillionth time, I was sitting on the verge of a cliff, in Death Valley, heat coming from the ground under and suffocating me. I raised my head and saw this eagle, gliding on an ascendant wind current, watching the earth under and plunging on a snake in the ravine. His flight seemed so peaceful and yet he was alert and sharp all that time.”

  
Logan took another sip of water.

  
“I realized he was in control of his life and his environment, but that he certainly had to fall before patrolling as the king of the Death Valley like he did. He then took off one more time and started to fly in circle above me. I had not moved in a while and I sensed he was trying to determine If I was alive or dead meat already. That’s when I had this hallucination, Veronica, my former girlfriend, appeared in the sky and said : well, looks like he thinks you’re good snack material. Move, you’re not a tree nor a prey. That was the kick in the butt I needed.”

  
Logan drinked again and changed position in the chair. The journalist changed his notepad page and sighed at his empty pen.

  
“I stood up, walked to the road and followed the sun. In less time than I could think of, I ended in a bus station. Two buses were leaving. One for spring break, the other one for Hearst College. I had the choice. My mind flashed. I saw myself ten years later. If I chose Spring Break, I would end like a rag, alone leaving on the royalties of interviews of trashed son of a dead evil movie star. If I chose Hearst, I would eventually become something else than the son of an headlines sensation. Maybe someone, maybe even someone Veronica could trust again.”

  
Logan paused and looked through the window and took a deep breath. Birds were playing between sails of boats.

  
“So, as usual when I take a decision, I do it in full speed mode. I took the bus back to Hearst College and entered the Navy college office saying “I don’t know what I wanna do in the army, but Newton’s second law is tattooed on my heart”. The sergeant stared at me for a few seconds, judging what he saw. Man, I can tell you these were the longest seconds of my life. He then declared “Next batch is leaving in ten hours. Come back with your backpack and I’ll find something for you." He put me in the plane flying back to San Diego naval base. 4 years. It took them 4 years to get me back on the right path and eventually in a jet cockpit. One more year to make sure I don’t crash the plane. And during all this time, the only person I cared about ignored I was finally doing something with my life.”  
“Veronica” said the journalist.  
“The one and only”, answered Logan before standing up and grabbing his bags and coat.  
“And how did she react when she found out you became a pilot ?” asked the journalist, coming out of his shell, at last.  
“I don’t know. Maybe she’ll call when she watches the interview on catch TV”, Logan really hoped she would reach to him.  
“Wheres does she live now ?”  
“East Coast. She’s graduating from Columbia Law in a few hours.” Logan said looking away through the window.  
“Logan Echolls, redeemed and in Love. I think we have national web coverage material. Perez will love it.”  
Logan nodded silently and headed to the mini suite faux leather plastered door.  
“That’s what I was aiming for” he said before turning the door knob. Logan wondered how long it would take the media to find out he had never set a foot in Death Valley.  
“Sorry dude, gotta catch my deployment cargo”  
“And what about your charity?” asked the journalist to Logan’s back.  
“It’s a team of great guys doing a bunch of fabulous actions. Call Eli Navarro on my behalf. He’ll be happy to fill you in.”


End file.
